Jealousy
by Caelia93
Summary: Cuando Daryl ve como los hombres miran a Carol y como van detrás de ella, decide que ya es hora de demostrarle sus sentimientos.


" **Jealousy"**

Hacía dos semanas que le habían recogido. Y hacía dos semanas que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Aaron Y Daryl habían encontrado a un hombre, Tim, destrozado y herido. El primer día superó todas las pruebas y contó con la aprobación de toda Alexandria.

El segundo día, Daryl le odiaba.

Notaba como seguía a Carol a todas partes, como le decía cosas bonitas, cosas que él no era capaz de decirlo. Veía como le pedía ir a pasear o ir a cenar cada día. Y veía como cada día ella le rechazaba. Pero cada día Daryl vivía con el miedo de que un día ella aceptara.

Tim era atractivo y si él era capaz de verlo, desde luego Carol. Pero no el gustaba su actitud, era prepotente y miraba a Carol como una mujer a la que llevarse a la cama, no como a una mujer que merezca ser amada.

Hoy el muy imbécil se había sobrepasado con Carol y Carol, muy amablemente, lo volvió a rechazar pero Daryl no se lo había tomado demasiado bien.

…...

Estaban en la cocina, Daryl sentado limpiando su arco hablando con Rick y Aaron. Tim estaba con ellos simplemente mirando a Carol. Ella estaba fregando los platos.

Ella estaba jodidamente íncreible hoy y bastante sexy. Llevaba una blusa pegada , más pegada de lo normal ( ella le explicó que era de Maggie que por su embarazo se la había regalado) y unos pantalones que se pegaban y moldeaban su cuerpo.

Parecía ser que Tim también se había fijado y la miraba descaradamente mientras soltaba comentarios algo.. indiscretos.

Rick ya lo había mirado más de una vez con desaprobación y Daryl cada vez limpiaba el arco con más tensión.

De pronto ella se acercó a ellos y se inclinó hacia la mesa para decirle algo a Rick y vió como Tim se quedaba mirando su escote de manera obscena.

Carol.. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa? - dijo Tim mirándola con lujuria

Y ya está. Daryl no aguantó más y lo cogió de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

¿De verdad crees que te vas a llevar a la cama a una mujer como Carol? ¿Qué un cerdo como tú podría? No te mereces ni sus rechazos.. y deja de mirarla así todo el día, es irrespetuoso.. - dijo mirandole fijamente- Lárgate de aquí y como vuelva a verte mirandola así te disparo como a un ciervo

Y Tim se marchó no sin antes susurrarle algo a Carol, algo que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

Rick se levantó cabreado y se lo llevó de ahí con Aaron.

Tranquilos chicos, yo me encargo de que no vuelva a molestarte Carol- dijo llevandoselo con asco.

Daryl se quedó mirando al suelo mientras Carol salía de la habitación completamente sonrojada.

…...

Llevaba toda la mañana sin verla, no sabía si ella estaba molesta o si se sentía violenta por lo que aquel capullo le hubiera dicho. Fue a la cocina y la encontró alli con unas tijeras.

Hi Pookie, ¿Te sientas y te corto un poco el pelo? - dijo ellla sonriendo

Antes lo hubiera rechazado, pero ahora, que hacía cualquier cosa por pasar tiempo con ella, aceptó. Joder, limpiaría la maldita cocina con un delantal si ella se lo pedía.

Ella le cortaba el pelo mientras él disfrutaba de sus manos en su pelo, era tan delicada que costaba pensar que ella fuera la salvadora de Alexandria. De pronto recordó a Tim y se tensó y pareció que ella había leído su mente.-

Me alegro que lo echarais.. tú y Rick..

¿Qué te dijo el imbécil? Antes de que Rick se lo llevara..- le dijo él viendo como ella se ponía por delante a retocar su flequillo

Créeme no quieres saberlo..- dijo ella sonrojandose

Habla – le dijo él sujetando su muñeca y soltandola de pronto al pensar que podría haberle hecho daño- lo siento...

No te preocupes cielo, no podrías hacerme daño, tú no- le dijo ella con delicadeza y mirandole con tanta ternura que Daryl sintió que nunca nada le podría hacer daño- si te lo cuento, tienes que prometerme que no irás a matarle.. si Rick lo ha dejado con vida.

Puedo prometerte que seguirá respirando- le dijo él

Verás me dijo, algo así como que.. emm..le gustaría pasar la noche conmigo pero de mala manera o de manera algo.. obscena- le dijo ella sonrojandose

¿Qué te dijo exactamente Carol?- le dijo ya impaciente

Pf.. me dijo... " Pienso follarte hasta que te olvides de todo y solo puedas gemir mi nombre, perra"- le dijo ella sonrojandose y desviando la mirada

Daryl sintió como hervía su sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy cerdo a decirle algo así a Carol? ¿A una mujer de verdad como ella?

¿QUÉ TE DIJO QUÉ?- gritó Daryl levantandose haciendo que Carol se apartara- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarte así después de lo que dije? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte eso?

Shh tranquilo- le dijo ella apoyando la mano en su hombro, calmandole al instante y sentandolo

Lo voy a matar, te lo juro Carol.. pedazo de imbéci.. pfff- gruñó mientras ella volvia a cortarle el pelo

¿Celoso Daryl? - le dijo ella y Daryl dió las gracias de que ella no pudiera ver su cara

Para- le dijo él

Si te soy sincera.. me siento algo halagada..

¿qué mierda dices mujer?- le dijo mirandola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza

Quiero decir.. me siento ofendida pero a la vez.. hacía mucho que nadie me tomaba como una mujer de verdad ¿Sabes? Osea que me mirara y me viera … ¿Sexy? - le dijo ella rehuyendo su mirada

pf.. que gilipollas eres a veces- dijo cabreado por esa tontería

¿Tan raro ves que alguien me vea sexy? - le preguntó ella medio bromeando pero él podía ver que le había dolido su comentarios

Eres tonta por pensar que nadie te mira así... desde que te conozco he visto a muchos mirarte.. y no precisamente por lo bien que cocinas pff..- le dijo él intentando animarla, oh si ella supiera, lo que él sentía al verla, como la veía

Oh cariño, dudo que miren así a alguien como yo..-dijo ella acabando con las tijeras

Ojala te vieras con mis ojos- susurró el

¿Qué has dicho Daryl? - le preguntó ella por detrás mientras retocaba su pelo

Que los tíos te miran más de lo que crees- gruñó él

Ella la apartó la toalla de sus hombros y notó como ella se inclinaba hacia él.

Sólo tengo ojos para uno- susurraba ella

ajam.. ¿quién? - gruñó el

Para mi hombre de honor..- dijo ella mientras le besaba en la comisura de los labios

Daryl cerró los ojos y su respiración se detuvo intentando procesar las palabras de ella y ese beso.. "mi hombre de honor".. lo que ella le había llamado hacía años.. no podía referirse a ella ¿No?

Se giró para decirle algo y vió que lo había dejado solo en la cocina.

Pff.. vas a ser la muerte para mí- dijo cerrando los ojos pensando en ella.

…...

Esa misma noche Jessie daba una fiesta en su casa en honor de los salvadores de Alexandria, lo que les incluía a Carol y a él. No la había visto desde ese momento en la cocina y deseaba verla de nuevo, deseaba verla y preguntarle si él era su hombre de honor.

Decidió arreglarse un poco, para ella por supuesto. Se rió al pensar en como hace solo un año su preocupación era recuperarla a ella tras ver como un coche la atropellaba. Ahora solo podía pensar en ella, en su felicidad...

En la casa estaban ya casi todos, solo faltaban Rick y Carol que habían estado con Judith y Carl decidiendo como poner guapo al chico para impresionar a Enid. En cuanto la vió aparecer por la puerta, supo que nunca había visto una mujer más sexy y impresionante que ella. Y notó como los demás hombres se fijaban en ella, Tim, el primero como no.

Llevaba un vestido corto azul, pegado en la zona de los pechos y cayendo de forma delicada por sus caderas. Lo suficientemente corto para que cada hombre de la sala la deseara pero lo suficienemente discreto. Se había maquillado un poco y peinado el pelo, y estaba jodidamente impresionante. Aunque ella siempre estaba jodidamente impresionante.

Notó como Rick cogía a Judith de sus brazos y le susurraba algo al oído mientras ella se sonrojaba y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se iba hacia Michonne guiñandole un ojo a Daryl.

Daryl observó con espanto como un hombre se presentaba dandole un beso en la mano a Carol y como le decía ella y como ella le rechazaba con amabilidad. Y ahora se dirigía hacia el.

Hey- le dijo ella, más asombrosa que nunca

Emm... Hi..-dijo el sonrojado- esto.. mm

¿Te gusta como voy pookie? - le dijo ella

Para- dijo mirandola fijamente- no estás mal..

¿En serio? Puto idiota. Vio la decepción en sus ojos y como Maggie se la llevaba del brazo para hablar con Glenn que la abrazó silbando al verla tan guapa. Carol se había convertido en una amiga inseparable de Maggie tras saber lo de su embarazo.

Daryl se marchó hacia la cocina al ver que no era capaz de decirle nada a ella.

…...

Notó como alguien de pronto tiraba hacia él y lo metía en un cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe. Un cuarto que resultaba ser un armario. Una persona que resultaba ser Carol.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- le preguntó atónito

Sh..- le dijo ella callandole con sus dedos- Ese no me deja en paz.. el de antes.. me escondo de el.

Daryl asintió mientras la miraba, notaba como tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba algo sudada. Como una gota de sudor caía hacia su escote y se perdía en su pecho. Estaba espectacular y a Daryl le empezaba a apretar cierta zona de los pantalones.

Perdoname pookie.. pero ya sabes que soy algo claustrofobica y contigo aquí es mas facil- dijo ella mirandole

Ajam- dijo él perdiendose en sus ojos

Estaban bastante apretados y de pronto no podían parar de mirarse, se miraban a la boca y a los ojos.

Te mentí antes- susurraba él apoyando su frente contra la de ella , respirando su olor. Siempre olía tan bien.

¿Em? - le miró ella extrañada.

No estabas mal... estabas … joder.. preciosa.. espectacular.. - dijo tan cerca de sus labios que podía notar su respiración.

Creía que eras el único que no se había fijado... Rick me había dicho como me mirabas.. pero no le creía- le decía ella mirandole a los ojos con tal amor que el

casi lloraba de alegría

Los dos se inclinaban a punto de besarse y justo entonces alguien abrió la puerta

Papá aquí están- dijo Carl algo avergonzado al verlos tan juntos

Agh.. - dijo Daryl

Carl, cielo, dile a tu padre que Daryl y yo vamos a .. la torre de guardia.. a hacer guardia ¿va?- dijo Carol tirando de su mano

Y sin esperar su respuesta, Carol y él salieron corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Fuera estaba lloviendo pero les daba igual, fue corriendo con ella por delante, feliz de verla reír asi.. pensaba que nunca volvería a verla reír después de todo lo que había pasado.

Subieron a la torre y una vez dentro, los dos chorreando se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro. Daryl veía como se le pegaba el vestido y deseaba arrancarselo y vió en ella la misma mirada de deseo, como le desnudaba con la mirada.

Sabía que había llegado el momemto, tantos años de conexión, de tensión les había llevado a este momento. Les unía el dolor y el amor. Y la conexión que tenían nadie ni nada podría romperla nunca.

Se acercó a Carol la cual se echó para atrás hasta que chocó con la pared y él la atrapó con su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oido.

-¿Esto te lo has puesto por esos hombres? - dijo mientras acariciaba su cintura

No- le susurró ella mientras exponía su cuello

¿Te lo has puesto por mí?- dijo mientras besaba su cuello provocando un gemido suyo

Puede..-le susurró ella

Daryl cogió sus brazos y los colocó encima de su cabeza, y se apartó para mirar todo su cuerpo.

Antes me dijiste que te gustaba que te miraran como si fueras sexy... ¿Notas como te miro? - le dijo mientras subí su mano hacia la cinta que ataba el vestido

Ajam..- le dijo ella respirando agitadamente

¿Te gustaría que te hiciera lo que ese capullo quería hacerte? - le dijo apretando su cadera contra la de ella para que notara como de excitado estaba

Daryl... - gimió ella

Se apartó de ella y desató el nudo y el vestido se abrió y Daryl lo dejó caer. Vió una ropa interior y lo sexy que estaba con ella. Un conjunto negro de encaje, vio sus pechos y su cuerpo entero y supo que ninguna mujer de 20 años le haría sombra. Era tan jodidamente sexy que no se notaba como había sido madre. Podría parecer una muchacha de 20...

La cogió en brazos y la tumbó encima de la manta. Y ella empezó a desvestirle dejandolo solo en ropa interior también. La miró fijamente y la besó. Un beso que llevaba esperandolos años, quizás sus vidas enteras.

Cuando se apartó la miró y vió como ella se retiraba el sujetador y las braguitas, quedando completamente desnuda delante de él.

Y Daryl vió como se sonrojaba, porque por mucho que cambiara, seguía siendo Carol, una mujer a la que los hombres nunca la habían tratado demasiado bien. Las cicatrices que Ed le había dejado prueba de ello.

Daryl se inclinó y beso cada cicatriz.

Yo también las tengo.. son parte de nosotros.. como tú una vez me dijiste...- le dijo él mientras volvía a besarla.

Se retiró su ropa interior y se colocó encima de ella. Notaba su deseo pero también su nerviosismo.

Ningún hombre te merece... ni yo.. me da igual lo que digas.. pero te digo ahora.. que haré lo posible por ser el hombre de honor que tu crees que soy.. el hombre que mereces..- dijo él besando las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas- eres tan jodidamente increible y sexy y preciosa...

Entró en ella y supo que ese era su hogar. Su calor y sus gemidos. Entró en ella por completo

Dary... Te amo.. ¿Lo sabes no? - dijo ella

Claro que lo sé cariño...- dijo él- yo a ti también.. pero que sepas que yo te amé primero...

Y sin darle tiempo a responderle, empezó a embestirla con pasión y fuerza. Porque sabía que necesitaba eso, pasión. Carol era fuego y él le daría fuego.

Los dos gemían mientras se susurrraban palabras de amor, Daryl estaba extasiado por lo que sentía y la belleza de ella.

Daryl..- gritó ella mientras llegaba al climax

Mi reina...- gritó el mientras acababa dentro de ella

…...

Pasaron toda la noche allí haciendo el amor hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Daryl se despertó y vió a Carol con solo su camisa y con el rifle en la mano. Joder.

No sabes lo que me pone verte así mujer- le dijo él levantandose y yendo hcia ella

mmm demuestramelo.. - dijo ella besandole

Cuando quieras, mi reina..

Me gusta que me llames eso- dijo ella mirandole con amor

Es que es lo que eres- dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa y la colocaba contra la pared- eres la reina de mi mundo

…...

Rick y Glenn salían de la torre atónitos. Rick se extrañó por la mañana al ver que sus amigos no salían de la torre, así que subió a la torre con Glenn. Los dos pararon en seco al oír los ruidos

Tío.. eso es..- dijo Glenn

Si.. Daryl y Carol- dijo Rick sonrojado

Se oían los gemidos de ella mientras Daryl la embestía contra algo, y como él la llamaba mi reina una y otra vez.

Rick y Glenn salieron y juraron que nunca les dirían lo que habían oído. A saber lo que les haría Daryl.


End file.
